Panthera Tigris
by Reki Zen
Summary: Un regalo de su primo hará que Osomatsu dude de su legado familiar... Y de su cordura. AU!Mafia
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _Osomatsu-san no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc., etc._

 _No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia._

 **Panthera Tigris**

Osomatsu arrugaba un poco el ceño en noción de confusión ante la gran caja de madera que se encontraba en la sala de estar de su mansión.

Vestía una camisa roja con un traje negro. La chaqueta la tenia sujeta de un brazo, estaba cansado después de un largo día de trabajo, muchas sorpresas (malas sorpresas) le cayeron mal ese día en particular. Y ahora que regresaba a su hogar. Oh, mira, otra sorpresa.

Estaba a punto de mandar a sus hombres que busquen respuestas cuando de pronto una mano cayó en su hombro.

-Acaba de llegar un regalo. – Le dijo calmadamente Choromatsu, su fiel asistente.

Choromatsu parecía un mayordomo a simple vista (los lentes, el traje, los guantes blancos), y quizás lo era en algunas ocasiones, organizando a los empleados, mandando a las sirvientas, encargado de inventarios, sueldos, papeleo, trámites, etc. No por nada era lo consideraban la mano derecha de Osomatsu.

-Te lo manda Ichimatsu. – Le tendió una carta.

Ichimatsu era el primo de la parte yakuza de la familia de Osomatsu, se llevaban bien en general pero a veces tenían sus roces.

"Osomatsu, el otro día fui a buscar un perro guardián en una tienda de mascotas que un contacto me pasó, y cuando vi esta criatura, no lo pensé dos veces antes de comprártelo para ti. Sé que te va a gustar. No te preocupes, me dijeron que está entrenado y no lastimara a nadie, pero sigue las condiciones que dejé adjunto a esta carta, o si no, sí, se devorara a todos ahí. Disfrútalo.

PD: Se ve mucho mejor si enciendes inciensos."

Al terminar de leer, Osomatsu no tuvo la paciencia para leer las condiciones del otro papel. Ordenó abrir la caja de madera.

Un par de empleados empezaron a quitar los clavos de un lado de la caja, apenas cayó, se alejaron un poco asustados.

Con un paso lento y cauteloso, un felino empezaba a asomarse fuera de la caja.

-Debí imaginármelo. – Comenzó Osomatsu con un tono de desagrado. – Si era de Ichimatsu, tenía que ser algo como esto.

El tigre no había salido del todo de su caja, quizás por miedo, propio o de los demás.

En la sala se hallaban algunos empleados, una sirvienta y Choromatsu. Estaban un poco nerviosos de una bestia suelta. Pero el jefe de la casa no se dejó intimidar. Se acercó con paso impotente hasta el felino y lo observó detenidamente.

-Oye, ¡Ten cuidado inútil! – Gritó Choromatsu, él era el único en la mansión que podía insultar al jefe sin recibir un escarmiento.

-No es un tigre adulto. – Contestó Osomatsu, quien se inclinó para verlo mejor. – Es joven, seguramente hace poco dejó de ser cachorro.

El tigre tenía el tamaño de un perro grande, pero teniendo en cuenta que competía con el león por el título del felino más grande, esto no duraría mucho.

-Es lo mismo… - Dijo el de verde con preocupación. Entonces se giró al empleado más cercano. – ¡Hey tú! Trae cadenas, ¡ahora!

-Espera un momento - Le paró la orden el de rojo. - Ichimatsu dijo que estaba entrenado si seguía las condiciones.

-¿Y cuáles son? – Preguntó un poco exaltado, definitivamente no le gustaba tener algo así suelto por la casa.

-No lo sé, aun no las leí. – Decía con una sonrisa el jefe de la mafia.

Antes de que Choromatsu se abalanzara hacia él, Osomatsu empezó a leer en voz alta el otro papel:

-Uno: El tigre de bengala se alimenta de carne roja en su mayoría, aunque también puede comer peces o aves para variar. Aprox. 50 KG por día. Además de darle agua fresca en abundancia. Dos: Se necesita un ambiente grande y cercado, preferentemente si tiene mucha vegetación o arboles, aunque no hay problema si vive en un lugar abierto. Tres: Es un animal solitario y debe dejarlo en tranquilidad, pero hay que hacerle compañía al menos una hora al día. Siga estas instrucciones y su tigre crecerá feliz.

-Un lugar cercado… - Dijo Choromatsu pensativo. - Solo se me ocurre el jardín trasero… Tiene muchos árboles…

-¿Entonces quieres conservarlo Choromatsu? – Preguntó sorpresivamente Osomatsu, que se levantaba y caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-¡Bueno, no! – Se sorprendió. - Yo pensé que…

-No estoy de humor para cuidar de este tipo de mascotas, es un gran regalo, pero quiero que hagas los arreglos para ver si podemos venderlo o soltarlo en algún lugar.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo un poco desanimado. Osomatsu había estado algo malhumorado y enojado por los acontecimientos recientes, creyó que esta clase de regalos de locos (cortesía de Ichimatsu) lo animaría un poco, pero no.

-Y llévenlo al jardín trasero, asegúrense que todas las entradas y salidas estén cerradas. – Ordenó a sus hombres.

Antes de retirarse del todo, le dio una último vistazo al joven tigre, que dócilmente se dejó cargar como un perro y era llevado fuera del lugar.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Osomatsu olvidó por completo al tigre. Tenía asuntos más importantes que arreglar. Fue hasta que una tarde recibió una llamada a su celular.

-Primo Osomatsu. – Se escuchó desde el otro lado. - ¿Cómo te va con el pequeño tigrecito? - Algo malo estaba pasando, Osomatsu lo sabía... Ichimatsu se oía feliz…

-Bien… Sí… Él está bien… - Dijo un poco incomodo al principio. - Ichimatsu, ¿en qué demonios pensabas cuando me regalaste eso? ¿Acaso viste Scarface?

-Pensé que te gustaría. ¿No te parece muy bello?

-Sí, el tigre es un animal majestuoso. – Dijo con una voz desinteresada.

-¿Tigre? – Preguntó confuso el de purpura. - ¿No leíste la Postdata de la carta?

-Sí, algo sobre los inciensos… Mira Ichimatsu, es mejor que te lo diga ahora, no creo poder hacerme cargo de…

-¿Seguiste las condiciones? – Endureció la voz el menor. – Más te vale que las hayas seguido o te cortaré los dedos de todas tus extremidades.

-¡Sí! Si seguí las condiciones, el tigre vive en mi jardín, y por eso el jardinero renunció. Gastamos una pequeña fortuna en darle carne de res y estoy seguro que Choromatsu ya mandó a alguien para hacerle compañía.

-Se supone que tienes que ser tú quien le haga compañía… - Se oía decepcionado. – Eres un idiota… Espera un momento. - Osomatsu apenas escuchaba unos murmullos cuando Ichimatsu regresó. – Aun no es tarde, ve ahora y háblale.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Osomatsu.

-Que vayas a verlo y le converses, de lo que sea, al menos una hora y vuelve a hacerlo mañana.

-Espera, ¿es en serio?

-¡OSOMATSU, HAZLO O TE CORTARÉ EN MIL PEDAZOS! – Casi juraba que se le había roto un tímpano, pero apenas cortó la llamada, decidió hacerle caso. No solo porque sentía que era lo correcto, sino porque Ichimatsu era bueno en cumplir sus amenazas.

Apenas abrió la puerta hacia el jardín, no tuvo que alejarse mucho para encontrar al joven tigre con su cocinero, Chibita.

-¡Jefe! – Le llamó alegre.

El cocinero se encontraba con su uniforme blanco y abierto sentado en el borde de una de las esculturas que adornaban el jardín. A sus pies, descansaba el felino.

-Oh, Chibita, ¿así que tú eres quien le haces compañía?

-Si, Choromatsu me lo pidió, y debo decir que es un tigre bien portado.

-¿No te ha causado problemas? – Preguntó inclinándose para ver mejor.

-No, confieso que tenía un poco de miedo al principio, pero no ha hecho nada malo, trato de tenerlo satisfecho también. – Dijo riéndose, no solo le hacía compañía, también era el encargado de alimentarle.

-Está bien. – Se acomodó Osomatsu a un lado. - Puedes retirarte. Yo continúo.

Chibita asintió y se retiró.

Ahora a solas, el tigre y Osomatsu se miraron.

-De acuerdo… Hola… - Hubiera sido raro que el tigre hablara, pero por suerte no pasó. – Esto es estúpido… Todo por Ichimatsu…

Ante esta palabra, el tigre pareció mover la cabeza, había reaccionado a ese nombre.

-¿Conoces a Ichimatsu? – Más silencio. – Es mi primo, ¿sabes?, hijo del hermano de mi padre. Es un poco extraño, pero le gustan mucho los gatos, probablemente le caerías bien.

El tigre giró la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado.

-Está bien, ignórame, de todas maneras no sé qué hablar contigo.

Después de unos momentos suspiró pesadamente.

-Lo que pasa es que… Todos piensan que debo hablar de lo que siento y eso, y yo no quiero hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con Choromatsu…

El felino volvió a ver a Osomatsu.

-Choromatsu. Es quien tiene lentes, te agradará mucho. Es un poco estricto y mandón, pero es un gran amigo, te lo aseguro.

El de rojo se quedo mirando fijamente esos ojos profundos y azules del tigre, ¿los animales pueden tener esos ojos tan hipnóticos como personas?

Durante un poco más de una hora, Osomatsu siguió hablando con el tigre de sus conocidos, de su amiga de la infancia Totoko quien a veces lo visitaba, de su primo Ichimatsu y de su asistente Todomatsu, de sus hobbies, del trasero de algunas sirvientas, de sus caballos preferidos en las carreras…

No se dio cuenta lo mucho que disfrutó abrirse un poco sin presión o reniegos.

Choromatsu le habló un poco después del anochecer, Chibita apareció de nuevo con más bolsas de carne.

Osomatsu se despidió y prometió volver al día siguiente.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, durante la noche, Osomatsu regresaba a casa, tenía una cara larga y seria. Avisó que no cenaría, y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Estuvo en silencio unos pocos minutos, acostado boca abajo en su cama hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Osomatsu. – Le llamó Choromatsu con un rostro preocupado. – Me acaban de informar lo que sucedió en la fábrica. Escucha…

-Vete Choromatsu, quiero estar solo. – Le dijo mientras aun seguía acurrucado entre sus almohadas.

-Todo mejorará, no te preocupes.

-Vete… - Su voz sonaba tan cansada y deprimida. Choromatsu estuvo a punto de retirarse hasta que… - Espera, tráeme a mi tigre.

El de lentes estuvo cerca de rechazar la orden, pero viendo como estaba su jefe y amigo, llamó a alguien para que cumpliera la orden.

Poco después, uno de los empleados más fornidos levantaba con total facilidad al joven tigre. Lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo y se retiró luego de hacerle una reverencia a su jefe.

El tigre, confundido por el lugar, se paseó por la estancia unos minutos hasta treparse y acomodarse en un sofá que Osomatsu tenía cerca de la ventana.

-Hola. – Le habló Osomatsu desde su cama, el tigre lo observaba con su semblante relajado. – Perdona que te haga traer, es que, realmente no tenía ganas de dejar este cuarto.

Osomatsu se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Hoy… No fue un buen día para mi… Últimamente no hay buenos días, por poco se me olvidaba. – Dijo tratando de emular una sonrisa. – Espero que te hayan dado de comer, yo no tengo hambre…

Le costaba contenerse, el tiroteo de la fabrica habían muerto tantos de sus hombres. Todo por su culpa. Osomatsu sentía que no estaba hecho para este trabajo.

Quería echarse a llorar como un niñito, pero un orgullo interno no lo dejaba, tenía que ser fuerte, por su padre, por su familia, por todos.

Entonces algo le llegó la cabeza como un flechazo.

"Se ve mucho mejor si enciendes inciensos".

Algunas lágrimas trataban de escaparse de sus ojos, pero se las limpió con la manga de la camisa.

-Espérame aquí un rato. – Dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a un lugar casi prohibido.

El estudio de su padre no es que estuviera prohibido, pero desde su trágica muerte, Osomatsu había estado evitándolo, prefería hacer sus papeleos y trabajos en su habitación o en la oficina del edificio administrativo.

Choromatsu aun mandaba a limpiar este lugar, incluso aunque nadie lo utilizara. Quizás esperaba que Osomatsu lo use algún día.

Se acercó a un mueble del esquinero y sacó unos inciensos de un cajón. Sonrió un poco en recuerdo de que su padre le gustaba poner estas cosas.

Regresó a su habitación y prendió una varilla.

Quizás el incienso no fue buena idea, apenas olió el sándalo, instantáneamente llegaron los recuerdos de él jugando en el estudio de su padre. Debajo del escritorio, con juguetes o sin ellos, le gustaba ese lugar de niño, Matsuzo le permitía estar ahí aun cuando trabajaba. Eran buenos recuerdos.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama, tentado de nuevo a llorar.

Miró a un costado al tigre, seguía en la misma posición. Se veía igual. Pero eso no evitaba que Osomatsu siguiera considerándolo un bello animal.

Luego de unos minutos, apagó las luces para descansar sus ojos cansados. No lloraría, pero necesitaba un poco de oscuridad.

Con la luz de la luna colándose por el gran ventanal, los ojos azules del tigre brillaban como un par de canicas en la noche sobre el sofá.

Osomatsu apenas podía ver la silueta del felino, pero confiaba que no le haría daño.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos para tratar de tranquilizarse del fantasma de los recuerdos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir se quedó petrificado y muy confundido.

En donde estaba el tigre, la silueta felina había desaparecido, y en su lugar, estaba una silueta humana.

Los ojos brillosos aun seguían ahí, idénticos como antes.

Osomatsu prendió la luz apresuradamente y lo vio:

Era un jovencito, no le daba más de catorce o quince años.

Estaba sentado con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada, sus brazos descansaban tirados por atrás del sofá.

Cabello negro corto y ropaje oriental. Tenía puesto un chaleco de tela azulada y brillante… Un poco demasiado brillante. Dejaba al descubierto ese pecho sin pelo y esa piel tan frágil y blanca. Pantalones simples y con unas rayas tan características… Y estaba descalzo. Eso sí, tenia algunos collares de cuentas y unos brazaletes que le cubrían la mitad del antebrazo.

Osomatsu estuvo a punto de gritar, hasta que lo detuvieron esos ojos tan profundos y azules.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó con cautela Osomatsu.

-Me llamaban Karamatsu. – Le contestó el jovencito con una voz fina e inmadura. – Pero mi cuidador dijo que mi nuevo amo me daría un nuevo nombre.

-¿Y cuál es? – Preguntó aun hipnotizado por todo.

-No lo sé, aun no me has puesto un nombre.

* * *

 **Notas:** Reki, ¿no te cansas de fusionar ideas? Ese es mi secreto, yo vivo fusionando ideas.

El que leyó "Petshop of horrors" ya sabe cómo va esto.


	2. Chapter 2

Osomatsu despertó bruscamente en su cama esa mañana. ¿De qué se había dormido? El cansancio emocional quizás.

Pero había algo que le molestaba en recordar… Se sentía alterado de alguna manera.

Cuando trató de incorporarse en su cama de tamaño King, vio el felino de gran tamaño acurrucado cerca de él.

Entonces el bloqueo mental desapareció y recordó al jovencito de los hermosos ojos azules.

Se quedo viendo al tigre con los ojos bien abiertos unos momentos un poco anonado por el acontecimiento de anoche.

Pero entonces se empezó a reír.

Un sueño, eso era.

Acarició al tigre en su cabeza mientras sonreía aliviado.

-No te imaginas el sueño más raro que tuve… Uhmm… ¿Karamatsu? – Preguntó al hacer memoria de las palabras de su sueño.

El tigre fijó su vista en el de rojo y… ¿Le pareció su imaginación o había visto al tigre hacer un gesto como sonrisa? No, debe ser una de esas mañanas locas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Karamatsu te queda bien. – Se dio cuenta que aun estaba vestido con su camisa blanca y pantalones, nunca se había cambiado antes de dormir. – Vamos afuera, seguro extrañas el aire fresco.

Estaba a punto de llamar a alguien para transportar a Karamatsu, pero entonces, el felino a rayas bajó suavemente de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, esperando pacientemente que le abran.

Osomatsu no creía que el tigre lo entendiera, pero por curiosidad de lo que haría, la abrió.

El tigre salió fuera de la habitación pero se giró un poco esperando a que su amo lo acompañara.

El joven Matsuno tardó en captar esto último, pero cuando se dio cuenta, caminó a lado del tigre mientras se dirigían al patio trasero.

Los sirvientes que pasaban cerca se alejaban con miedo. Pero Karamatsu no les prestaba atención.

Pasaron hasta Chibita (cuya cocina esta casualmente ubicada a un costado del jardín trasero) y éste sorprendido, siguió con la mirada al felino que educadamente llegó afuera y se recostó no muy lejos.

-Vaya que está entrenado, ¿no es así? – Le dijo divertido mientras se dirigía a buscar la carne matutina de la mascota.

Antes de que Choromatsu fuera a buscarlo para hacer cumplir sus deberes, Osomatsu se retiró con el último vistazo de su tigre lamiéndose una pata como un gato inofensivo.

El día pudo haber transcurrido de manera insoportable, pero con las memorias del tigre, el de rojo se mantuvo bastante distraído.

El incidente del tiroteo fue prácticamente olvidado y lo único que rondaba la mente del joven jefe era en el chico de la vestimenta dolorosa. Aun no podía olvidar esos cautivadores ojos azules, esa piel tan delicada y ese cabello negro que parecía a seda a la vista. Demasiado perfecto para ser un sueño.

Al terminar la jornada en las oficinas administrativas (porque no todo en la mafia son balas y muerte), Osomatsu decidió hacerle una visita a su primo.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veia a Ichimatsu en persona, desde el funeral de su padre, si no mal recordaba.

Tenía que cuestionarle algunas cosas sobre el tigre.

Fue bien recibido en la entrada, Todomatsu se encargó de indicarle (con un poco de molestia en su voz) que Ichimatsu estaba en su habitación (como casi todo el día).

-Desde que compró al perro, se comporta de manera más extraña de lo usual. – Decía el de rosa con una mirada cautelosa, mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo. – Él… Sonríe más… - Dijo con miedo en sus palabras como si fuera cosa del diablo.

-¿Pero eso no es bueno? – Intentó salvar Osomatsu, era obvio que solo conocía la sonrisa sádica de Ichimatsu, así que este cambio no era buen augurio.

-Eso lo dirás tú… Aunque lo que más me molesta de todo es ese endemoniado incienso.

-¿Incienso? – Preguntó el de rojo curioso.

-Sí, lo pone todo el maldito día. – Se detuvo enfrente de una puerta. – Hasta aquí llego, si me acerco más, me quemaré la nariz. - Luego de una reverencia, Todomatsu se retiró, sin cambiar ese rostro de irritación.

Osomatsu, que aun no había corrido la puerta deslizante (típica de las casas japonesas tradicionales), ya podía sentir el fuerte incienso de rosas.

Entró sin miedo.

La gran habitación estaba en oscuras, todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y apenas se filtraba en la instancia el sol de la tarde de afuera.

-Ichi… - No llegó a terminar la frase cuando sintió que algo que se colgaba de la espalda.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Vienes a jugar? ¿Jugar? ¡Juguemos! – Dijo la voz juguetona.

Osomatsu hubiera sacado su arma que siempre llevaba oculta bajo el traje por el tremendo susto que se llevó, pero se tranquilizó al ver que lo que lo había alterado era tan solo un chico de alrededor de dieciocho años. Tenía unos pantalones cortos y una camisa amarilla que le andaba un poco grande.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran esos ojos con tono ámbar, tenían un brillo similar a…

El joven en cuestión no paraba de dar brincos y corretear alrededor, hasta que se detuvo pensativo frente del invitado.

Se acercó y olfateó a Osomatsu, mientras que éste aun estaba confuso por el efusivo comportamiento del otro.

-Hueles a Karamatsu-niisan… - Dijo en voz baja. - ¿Tu eres el primo Osomatsu?

Antes de que pudiera contestarlo, unas sombras en un rincón se movieron.

-Jyushimatsu, ven aquí. – Se escuchó una voz conocida.

Aun con la penumbra de la habitación, Osomatsu pudo distinguir la silueta de Ichimatsu. Se encontraba acostado en un futón usando la ropa de dormir tradicional. No muy lejos de él, había un par de varillas de inciensos prendidos y todo un paquete intacto a un lado.

Normalmente, su primo yakuza era bastante antipático y arisco con la gente que se le acercaba, pero Osomatsu no pudo contener la quijada cerrada a notar que el jovencito tan energético que se le saltaba hace unos momentos se deslizó entre los brazos de Ichimatsu y terminó acostado sobre su regazo.

Tanta cercanía se le hizo poner la piel de gallina. No era que le molestara o incomodara que su primo podría ser gay, quizás ese chico era su amante o algo. Pero hubiera jurado que nadie se le acercaría por voluntad propia a la cabeza de la mafia japonesa (a menos que sea uno de sus gatos).

-Parece que le caíste muy bien a Jyushimatsu. – Le habló por fin mientras acariciaba en la cabeza al chico que aun sonreía alegremente.

Lejos de mostrarse incomodo, Osomatsu se relajó:

-Eso parece… - Se acomodó el traje. - Ichimatsu, tanto tiempo…

-Ve al grano Osomatsu. – Dijo cortante pero con una inusual sonrisa ligera en sus labios. – ¿A qué viniste?

-Yo… - Hubiera continuado de no ser por esas caricias que seguía propinando su primo a su acompañante, éste le respondía retorciéndose alegremente aun en su regazo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

Antes de crear un silencio incomodo, Todomatsu apareció abriendo la puerta:

-Ichimatsu, disculpa la interrupción. – Dijo rápido mientras sostenía una carpeta llena de papales. - Llamaron de la sede de Kioto, hubo un problema con la transición de fondos y… ¡AH! ¡Quítate!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven nombrado como Jyushimatsu empezó a saltar alrededor del de rosa.

-¡Totty! ¡Totty! ¡Juguemos! – Gritaba el de ojos de ámbar animado.

-Ichimatsu, ¡controla a tu perro! – Le suplicó mientras trataba de alejarlo con la mano libre que tenia.

Osomatsu prestó atención cuando le llamó "perro".

-¿Perro? – Preguntó anonado. Pero fue ignorado en el momento.

Todomatsu agarró ágilmente una pelota de béisbol del suelo y se la arrojó lejos. Mientras Jyushimatsu se iba tras ella totalmente hipnotizado, Todomatsu señaló los papeles en relación de una respuesta.

-Dales 24 horas más, si no, tomaremos acciones legales, y luego, las ilegales. – Le respondió Ichimatsu un poco divertido por la escena de recién. Le gustaba ver a su asistente exaltarse.

El de rosa respiró cansado y se dio media vuelta hacia la salida mientras se palpaba la ropa en un intento de limpiarla.

-Este traje estaba como nuevo… - Lo escuchó decir con molestia mientras se retiraba. Osomatsu vio con claridad las marcas de ¿patas? En la parte posterior del susodicho traje.

Volvió a mirar al jovencito, estaba con la pelota en sus manos mientras se la depositaba fielmente a Ichimatsu en el suelo.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡Juguemos! – Le dijo con mucho entusiasmo mientras alzaba los brazos arriba.

-Ahora no, estoy muy cansado. – Respondió amablemente. – Mejor duérmanos un poco.

-¡No! Ya me cansé de dormir, ¡juguemos! ¡Salgamos afuera! ¡Vamos a dar un paseo! – Le decía con una impunidad que Osomatsu nunca antes había visto decirle alguien a su buen primo.

-Espera… ¿Es un perro? – Dijo atónito Osomatsu.

Tanto Ichimatsu como Jyushimatsu se giraron a verlo. El de amarillo cerró su boca alegre y se acercó con un paso cauteloso al de rojo.

-Ohhhh, ¿tu puedes verme? – Le dijo con una voz que el mafioso juraba que era falsa inocencia.

-Claro que puede verte, en parte es el incienso, y la otra… - Se calló Ichimatsu mientras se ponía en pie. – Bueno, ¿ahora me dices la razón de la que por qué estas aquí?

-El incienso tiene algo ¿verdad? – Preguntó Osomatsu cerca del pánico tratando en vano de lucir tranquilo. - ¿Es una droga nueva?

-No te drogué, idiota. – Le contentó mientras se le acercaba. – A decir verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo bien, ¿pero no crees que se ven mejor así?

-¿Se ven? – Preguntó por el uso del plural.

-Me refiero también al tigre que te conseguí.

-¡Karamatsu-niisan! – Saltó Jyushimatsu arrimándose al de rojo. - ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Le estuviste hablando y haciéndole compañía? – Preguntó sin ningún respeto al espacio personal.

-Espera. – Ahora sentía que sudaba. - ¿Entonces no fue un sueño?

-¿Sueño? – Preguntó Ichimatsu mientras unía las piezas en su mente. – Supongo que hace poco descubriste el efecto del incienso… ¿Y bien? – Preguntó mientras recargaba su brazo en los hombros de su primo con una macabra sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal te pareció? No estaba seguro si siendo tan joven seria de tu agrado, pero el vendedor me dijo que los tigres crecen rápido. De hecho, en edad es mayor que Jyushimatsu, pero calculo que debe tener la apariencia de un chico de catorce.

Con estas palabras, Osomatsu reaccionó:

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Ese cabello azabache y su piel que parecía tan suave a la vista. – Continuó Ichimatsu mientras se acercaba más y más. - Era un poco molesto ese brillante absurdo en su ropa, pero esa linda carita con esos ojos azules lo compensaba bastante. – Cuando por fin acercó su boca a la oreja del mayor, le susurró. – Espero que no te hayas olvidado de que es un tigrecito.

Osomatsu terminó por empujarlo e Ichimatsu retrocedió riéndose.

-Cambie de opinión. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que se desnudaba y se dirigía a su armario. - Jyushimatsu, vamos de paseo.

-¡Sí! – Se agitó el jovencito que correteaba por toda la habitación.

Osomatsu aun seguía petrificado viendo como el menor se vestía tranquilamente para salir.

-Si esto es demasiado para ti, puedes devolverlo. – Sentenció el de purpura sin darse vuelta. En ese mismo momento, Jyushimatsu se detuvo y por primera vez desde su estadía, Osomatsu vio claramente como esa sonrisa se borró. – Le diré a Todomatsu que te pase la dirección de la tienda de mascotas.

-Pero… - Alcanzó a decir.

-Eso es todo. – Sentenció Ichimatsu con una voz un poco endurecida. – Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme.

A pesar que el de rojo veia que Ichimatsu ya estaba cambiado y todo, no se dignó a darse vuelto para verlo.

Osomatsu se despidió respetuosamente y se retiró.

Cuando por fin el de purpura escuchó el sonido de la puerta deslizándose, se giró para encontrar al de amarillo mirando el suelo desanimado.

-¿No quieres salir a pasear?

-Si… Pero… ¿Karamatsu-niisan volverá a la tienda? – Le preguntó con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Eso no es nuestra decisión. – Le contestó acariciándole la cabeza.

-Es verdad… - Dijo resignado aun mirando el suelo.

-Hey… - Le tomó de la barbilla para obligar a mirarlo. – ¿Qué te parece si llevamos la pelota de beisbol y jugamos con lanzamientos?

La sonrisa de Jyushimatsu regresó con toda alegría.

-¡Sí!


End file.
